Finding Hope
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: K.C. Whitestar has given me permission to take this story as my own. Its a Yugi/Mai pairing with minor tweaking, but now with a lot of action! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


Finding Hope

(Hey everyone! DJ here, and I have some sad news. One of my friends, K.C. Whitestar, has pulled out of this site, but fear not! She has entrusted me with her precious story, and has given me permission to make it into my own.

Darien: She is going to take part in examining the chapters, making sure they're okay before posting them up.

DJ: I like to give credit where it is due. It is going to still be a Yugi/Mai fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy! Minor tweaking here and there, so it's good.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 1: Pains of Friendship

He walked down the drenched sidewalk towards Domino High, he felt alone, hopeless, and worthless. The rain fell hard on his head. He didn't care. He had forgotten his umbrella on purpose. His face was full of pain it was almost like he didn't feel he had a reason to live.

His friends had always been there for him, now. They ignored him, even Téa, the friend who had been there for him since kindergarten, they all pretended like the friendship they had with him was nothing. 'Get over it you half pint little worthless pile of shit!' Téa had said that right to his face.

'Stop followin' me ya annoying brat!' Joey had said that. To make matters worse they had all said it on his 15th birthday.

'We don't want to be your friends anymore! You're just in the way of us having fun! We were there only because we felt sorry for you!' He had forgotten what loneliness was, until that day three months ago.

* * *

_**(Flash Back) **_

"Good morning!" Yugi said smiling brightly as he walked into class. No one said anything not a nod not a hello not anything. He walked over to his desk and sat down. He perked up when he saw Joey walk in.

"Morning Joey!" Yugi said.

"Uh? Oh. It's just you," Joey said coldly.

Yugi shrugged off what happened. Finally the bell for lunch rang. Yugi walked over to the table were he and his friends normally sat.

"Hi, you guys!" Yugi smiled. "Are you all coming over to my house after school today?"

"Why would we?" Téa asked coldly. Yugi was shocked.

"It. it's. My birthday, I invited you all to come," Yugi stammered.

"So what?" Tristen said just as cold as Téa. Yugi was hurt. Didn't they care? 

_**"So what?" Yugi repeated. "What's that supposed to me?" **_

"Stop following' me around ya annoying brat!" Joey shouted. Yugi thought he was talking to someone else. "I'm talkin' to you!"

"Jo- Joey." Yugi's voice shook.

"Get it through your fucking thick skull!" Tristen said raising his voice.

"We don't want to be your friends anymore! You're just in the way of us having fun! We were there only because we felt sorry for you!" They all yelled at him.

"Joey… Téa… Tristen…" Yugi looked at each one in turn. They all meant what they had just said. Yugi could see it in their eyes. "How…?"

"Get over it you half pint little worthless pile of shit!" Téa snapped in Yugi's face.

Yugi's 'friends' had stabbed him in the back. He didn't have anything to say he looked at all of them then spinning around he ran as fast as his legs would let him tears streaming down his face.

(End of flash back)

* * *

Yugi didn't know why they did it and he didn't care.

Little did Yugi know but everyday, Seto Kaiba had been following him. Seto didn't know the teen's side of the story, all he new was the after math of what they had said.

* * *

_**(Flash Back) **_

Seto Kaiba had walked outside just in time to see Yugi take off running from his friends.

"Yugi?" Seto asked. When he saw Yugi run past him he noticed that tears were streaming down his face. Seto couldn't understand why he was running or crying. Then he turned his attention to the laughing of Téa, Joey and Tristen. Quietly he walked towards the group.

"Did you see his face!" Téa laughed.

"Too bad we didn't have a camera!" Joey said.

"Why would you want a picture of that little shit?" Tristen asked.

"Not for me," Joey said. "So we could put it on some posters and put um all over da school." 

_**"Yeah," Tristen agreed. "And under the picture, it should say, 'I'm Yugi Mutou, the most pathetic kid in the world, please feel free to beat me up'." **_

They all laughed even harder.

"So that's why Yugi was running away, they betrayed him! To make matters worse on his birthday! Fucking jackasses!" Seto thought. He hated them even more than he had before they were friends. 

_**"Damn it, they will all pay dearly for this!" Seto silently stalked off. He walked inside waited for the doors to close before he took off running in search of Yugi. He didn't find Yugi as a matter of fact no one had seen him since lunch. For all anyone knew he had left school.**_

_**"I don't blame him." Seto sighed. **_

(End of flash back)

* * *

Seto normally was driven to school. Especially on days like this, but he felt he had to watch Yugi carefully. The small teen seemed smaller than normal to him.

Ever since that day, Yugi hardly ate anything, he was thin, and exhausted from all the long hours he would spend in the library doing nothing but play with his Duel Monsters cards. One day Seto was returning a book and saw him just sitting at a table in the corner talking to himself. He was pretending to duel someone and pretending to lose to his invisible opponent.

Seto kept his eyes fixed on Yugi, even after returning the book and the duo leaving the library. The teen began to sway back and forth on the sidewalk until he collapsed. Seto ran up to him. "Yugi?" He asked lifting his friend into his arms.

"Just let me be…" Yugi managed to say weakly.

"I think not." the billionaire replied. Say what you want about him, but Seto really had a will of steel and his heart was in the right place. At least in serious cases.

"Just let me lie here and disappear. I don't give a shit anymore." the small Motou boy stated with a horse cough following soon after. Seto stared at him, confounded by his little rival's change of attitude.

"Everyone will be happier then. No one will care if I just lay here and die like the little worthless piece of shit that I am. Just let me die." Yugi whispered, his eyes riveted with tears and his whole body slouched in defeat.

"He's acting suicidal!" Kaiba said to himself in fear.

Seto lifted Yugi up into his arms and nearly fell. His rival was light, too light even for someone of his statue. It frightened him too see his friend like this. The small teen fell asleep almost instantly.

He ran towards the school. He only stopped to take off his street shoes and slip on he school shoes. Yugi was soaking wet and starting to shiver. Seto bolted towards the main office. He managed to see Téa nearby on his way to the office, the girl chatting with some of her friends.

He sent Téa a cold dagger sharp glare as he ran past her. He didn't even see her reaction. The billionaire arrived at the office a few minuets before the first bell rang to let students know that they needed to get to class. With as much care as possible, considering the cargo he was carrying, Kaiba opened the door.

"Yes, how can I help you?" The principal asked as Seto walked in.

"Mr. Yatouza, please watch him while I make a phone call." the 2nd most formidable duelist asked, setting Yugi down in a chair. Before he could answer, Seto had pulled out his cell phone and had dialed someone's phone number.

"Hello?" someone said. It was a male voice, deep in baritone.

"Hello, Mikano, this is Seto Kaiba" Kaiba stated. The servant heard of his master's request for a pick-up, and answered that transportation was on its way even as they speak.

"I'm coming in with an acquaintance that needs medical attention badly. Also bring some of Mokuba's old clothes to the school, his soaking wet ones that he has on right now will not do." Seto ordered.

"Yes sir!" Mikano firmly replied. Seto hung up his phone and slipped it back into his pants pocket.

"What was that all about?" Mr. Yatouza asked. As principal, it was his duty to know what was going on with the students that were under his care and instruction.

"I'm sorry but I have to go home something important came up." Seto half lied. He didn't have to go home but something important had come up, and it consisted of the wet young man he brought in.

"What about Mr. Mutou?" Yatouza inquired.

"I'm taking him with me, he won't be here today either." Kaiba answered. This surprised the elderly man and asked on why, but the leader of Duel Monster Inc. said that there was little time to explain everything.

A man about Seto's height walked into the office. He wore dark sunglasses, a business suit, looked to be in his early 40's, and had an air of seriousness about him.

"Master Kaiba?" He asked. Kaiba acknowledged him before lifting Yugi up from his seat. The servant was curious as to what was going on completely, but knew it was not the time to ask. Seto inquired if he had the extra set of clothes, and Mikano answered positive.

They left the office and walked towards the exit. Outside was a limo, which caught the attention of some students that were loafing around the building or the ones looking from the window in their classes. Once inside the vehicle, Seto ordered the driver to go to the Kame Game Shop.

The way to the shop was a quiet affair, Seto opting to look over Yugi and allow the young man to have his rest. He assumed that he needed it, due to his extreme fatigue, physical & mental stress.

"Seto?" Yugi asked. The billionaire teen looked down, relieved that his friend/rival was still among the land of the living. He feared that if he fell in too deep a sleep, it would be disastrous. The frail teen asked on what was going on, Seto kind enough to give the details.

"You collapsed on the sidewalk and I'm taking you to my place so you can dry off." he stated. It was more of a command, but at least not a rough one like usual. Yugi asked on his schooling, and the rich businessman said that he could afford to miss one day, given his track record and his sickness.

'_Why is he being so nice? Is it just so he can stab me in the back too?_' Yugi thought. With on his friends treated him on his birthday and up to today, he was very wary on anyone that showed kindness to him.

'_Oh, would you stop thinking like that?_' Yami said rolling his eyes. He was still imprisoned in the Millennium Item, but he felt it was for the best at the moment. His young charge needed support, and it was at a critical time that he needed all he could get.

'_Have three of your best friends stab you in the back on your birthday and see how you feel!_' Yugi exclaimed. Yami remained silent at the remark, figuring that now was not the time for an argument. His charge needed to save his strength, and a verbal battle was not needed. Besides, he knew how much he valued friendship and to see it destroyed so brutally, coldly…

"Yugi?" Seto asked bring him back into reality. This brought the teen out of his mental meeting with his dark half and looked at Seto curiously. It appeared that they were at his home, a mansion that was wide and huge! It was truly decked out for the rich, the property looking to cover at least ¼ of Domino City, if they were inside its limits at least.

"Come on, let's go inside so you can change out of those wet cloths." Seto stated as he opened the door of the car and got out. His friend/rival followed, still a bit woozy from lack of food and sleep. Mikano followed, making sure Yugi would not stumble or fall down.

"Please state your name." a female digital voice requested at the gates. Kaiba gave his name, and the voice recognition identified him. Along with an eye retina scan, the computer security system completely identified him as the owner of the household.

"Welcome home, sir." It said again as the home doors swung open. Seto gestured for Yugi to come in, and when he did, the teen was floored. The inside of the mansion was magnificent, more beautiful then anything he had come to see in his lifetime. Near the entrance was a line of maids, all having clothes and objects of sort.

"Ladies, make sure that our guest is comfortable and cleaned up." Seto ordered as he continued to walk into his home, going up some stairs. The eight maids said at the same time "Yes Master Seto" and walked towards the young man. Yugi was surprised as he was hoisted up by a beautiful blonde maid, and taken to a room with the others following.

Kaiba was checking rooms, wanting to see which one would be perfect for Yugi to have until he was completely back on his feet. After fifteen minutes of searching, he found what he was looking for. Checking his watch, he went downstairs to see on how Yugi was doing. Coming down, he saw the maids and in front of them was Mr. Motou, dressed in Mokuba's old clothes.

He was wearing a black t-shirt that had a picture of a T-Rex on the front, blue slacks, and some slippers. It was a comical sight to say the least, but they were dry and would keep the teen warm. Seto thanked the maids, who bowed then left the two in the living room.

"Seto?" Yugi asked. Kaiba turned to face him, and saw that he was just so confused at the moment. He knew why though, knowing that his friend/rival was wondering on why he was being so generous to him. Kaiba clapped his hands, and in a few minutes a maid with green hair came in with a tray with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Sit down Yugi, there's no need to just stand there like a pillar." Seto said. The teen blushed slightly and walked over to the couch and sat down.

'_Yami? I'm sorry I snapped at you._' Yugi apologized. He knew that he shouldn't have turned on his dark side, but he was just so frustrated and confused at the time.

'_It's okay Yugi._' Yami smiled. '_You should tell Seto that you're done._' The former Prince of Egypt was no fool, realizing that the meeting with Seto was going to be a long one for his charge.

'_Yeah. Talk to you later._' Yugi said. Yami nodded and wished his friend good luck before terminating the link. The teen soon found himself back in the real world, with Kaiba staring curiously at him. The billionaire was puzzled on Yugi's ability to seemingly space out at any given moment.

"So... Why are you being so nice to me?" Yugi asked in a voice above a whisper. Kaiba answered that he even though he saw Yugi as a rival, the teen had earned his respect and thus considered him to be a friend.

"So were they." Yugi said. It didn't take a genius to see that Seto knew whom he was talking about.

'He must mean Téa, Tristen and Joey.' Seto thought. "I don't know what they did to you that day Yugi, but I need to know." Kaiba wanted to hear the half of the story he was unaware of, to make sure that he had justifiable action on what he was going to do in the future.

Yugi looked at his savior as he slowly set his mug down. He gathered and mustered every ounce of courage to recall the events that led to this moment, the events that led to him nearly wasting away to nothing.

"It hurts to even talk about it." Yugi said. Seto encouraged him to tell his story, promising that he would not laugh or anything else that might diminish the tale in any way.

The small teen started to tell his piece of the story, and with each word and syllable, Yugi's eyes were filled with tears but his eyebrows were down in anger. It really did hurt him to the very core that his friends turned on him so coldly, badly. Seto was listening very intently.

At the end of the tale, Kaiba was pissed. No, scratch that, he was ROYALLY pissed! He had known of betrayal due to his standing and also the little encounter with Pegasus, but this went beyond on what he had seen or dealt with. "Those spineless pieces of shit!" Seto exclaimed.

Yugi stared at him. Seeing Kaiba in a rage was unsettling. Sure, he had seen him angry but this topped them all.

"Bastards! So that's why they were laughing!" Seto exclaimed, his fists clenched tightly. Yugi was curious at that part and inquired on what is it his former friends were laughing about.

"I had just walked out of the school when I saw you running away from your friends. I asked your name. When you ran past me I noticed that tears were streaming down your face. I couldn't understand why you were running or crying. Then I turned his attention to the laughing of Téa, Joey and Tristen. Quietly I walked towards the group." Kaiba quietly started to say.

Yugi nodded. As Seto told more of his piece, the Motou boy was starting to feel the emotional pain coming back to him full force.

"You're right, I did leave school." Yugi said. "I didn't go home though, I went to different game shops and bought as many Duel Monster booster packs as I could, with the money I was going to spend on them." He was trying to hold back his tears, but it was like trying to put chewing gum on large cracks in the Hoover Dam.

"I… I… was going to buy them each a figure of their favorite card. I did however... save some just in case you and Mokuba came." Yugi said, the emotional pain he was in just threatening to consume him.

"He and I did show up but you still weren't home, we gave your grandfather your birthday presents. You got them right?" Kaiba asked. Mr. Motou, nodded his head, a bit glad on that memory. His presents from the Kaiba brothers were two extremely rare female cards, an _Element Valkyrie_ from Mokuba and a _Amazoness Chain Master_ from Seto.

"I… bought yours, but… I didn't know what… Mokuba's favorite card was. I still… have the money to buy it." Yugi's voice cracked as he tried not to cry. The dam was about to burst, just waiting to be released. It had been held back for a while, leaking away slowly. But even it had its limits, and Yugi was about to blow.

"It's okay Yugi, go a head and cry." Seto said. The young man collapsed emotionally and just started to cry, Seto putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him steady. A cold-hearted jerk he was in the public eye, but out of it there was more to the billionaire. He knew from the past that strong men hid their tears, not just shutting it off completely.

A tear hit his Millennium Puzzle and Yami came out in his physical form a separate being from his charge. Thanks to an ancient magic incantation that he found some time ago, and with the help of Yugi, was able to gain a physical body. It required a great deal of life energy from his friend, but it was done.

"Aibou…" Yami said softly sitting next to his charge, a hand on Yugi's other shoulder. He may not have remembered much of his past, but he did know that he had seen strong men break down but away from the public eye. Only so much that a person could bear before they broke.

The teen let his emotions out completely, and slowly started to let go. In a few minutes, he was knocked-out completely. Seto and Yami picked him up and carried him gently to an empty room, the one Kaiba found earlier. It was on the 3rd floor, a guest room of sort that was sparsely decorated, having only a large bed, a desk in the corner, and some books on a shelf.

The two laid Yugi down on the bed, which was right by a window that had a spectacular view of the garden and the rest of the estate in the backyard. Covering him up with a blanket, they made sure he was comfortable before rising up from their positions.

"Let's talk else where so we don't disturb Yugi." Yami said walking out of the room. Seto nodded, but he ordered one of the maids to look after their friend. Once she, a petite but pretty brown-haired maid took her place at Yugi's bedside, the two men left to talk in a more private setting.

"Why the hell would they do this to him, Yami?" Seto asked. The ancient Egyptian answered that he did not have a clue, but he was going to get to the bottom of it. When asked how, Kaiba saw a sinister smirk on the face of the former Pharaoh.

"I'll be going to Yugi's school in disguise as a new transfer student." Yami stated. Seto was surprised on the answer, but inquired from where he was being transferred from. The answer he got was Egypt, which came to no surprise to Kaiba. The people in Domino were receiving many displays and all of Egyptian work, so it made little sense to anyone to question Yami's claim.

"Won't they find that a little too obvious?" Kaiba asked. Yami reminded him of his power and abilities, saying that it would be quite easy to block the memories of the trio. Especially ones that were weak-willed or weak-minded.

"Yeah I suppose you could." Seto stated as he ran a hand through his brown hair. "What about your physical appearance? Téa, Tristen and Joey are sure to recognize you." Again, the former Pharaoh reassured Kaiba that he also had a plan for that one too. When it came to securing plans that would help his aibou out, the ex-king of Egypt was no fool. He covered as much as he could.

"What about Yugi?" Seto asked. The powerful young double of said person stated that he would be alright, saying that he would mostly sleep since its been awhile since he's let loose his emotions this strong. The Sennen Eye began to glow on Yami's forehead, catching Kaiba by surprise a little.

"Yami, what is it?" Kaiba asked. The Egyptian looked at the billionaire, power and anger radiating from his eyes. The air seemed to crackle a little from the Millennium energy he had within him, however small it maybe. No one but him knew that Yugi had most of the power but was untapped at the moment. It was somehow waiting to be released by its new master, someday.

"Understand this Seto Kaiba, no one hurts Yugi and gets away with it… NO one." he growled out. The former trio of friends would soon reap what they had sown, in a huge way!

(Author's Notes: Some minor polishing here and there, but it is done!

Darien: In this version, Seto is still high on his attitude but he does so a softer side in private. Many have that side too, you know. And also, Yugi has EARNED his respect so that's why he is how he is right now. Very few people can claim that they had earned his respect.

DJ: The trio will soon see the error of their ways, and Yugi will be healed of his emotional wounds. But it will take time. I hope you all give props to K.C. Whitestar too, for making this fic in the first place.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
